universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Randal Moore
"Somebody call the calvary? General Randal Moore reporting for duty!" - Randal Moore bringing in the calvary Randal Moore is the primary human protagonist in the Univerese at War campaigns, appearing in all but the Hierarchy campaign, acting as the de facto leader of humanity's remaining military units, and was able to seal alliances between humanity, Novus, and later, the Masari. He was known for his brash and at times crude attitude, but made up for it with skill and determination. In the field he is armed with a minigun and carries grenades and first aid kits. Campaign Aw hell... - Moore in response to the Washington Monument being destroyed, among other things As the invasion was underway, Randal Moore was in Washington DC, working to try and rescue the President before it was too late. Fighting his way through the now-burning center of DC, he rescued Charlie Company and was eventually rescued from Reaper Drones by Sergeant Willard in the Thumper tank. However, although he rescued the president, they were forced to reteat due to a Habitat Walker landing right next to the US Capital Building. in Washington D.C.]] Advancing to Fort McNair, Moore reactivated the military base and held it as long as possible, but the Habitat Walker closed; as it was about to destroy him and his forces, however, they were rescued by an army of machines, and nearly lost his head as a angel-shaped mech leapt out of a portal that opened behind him. Thinking it was more attackers and realizing that 'this was too much', he opened fire on the mech and retreated, ordering his men to head for the hills until 'things started making sense'. Alliance with Novus "Does your plan end in some alien blood?" "Lots of it." "I'm all ears, honey." - Moore and Mirabel, sealing the Novus/Human alliance He would later meet with Novus in the American heartland, meeting with Mirabel and worked with her to free the local civilians and hack a Hierarchy Detection Drone, then went seperate ways. He and Mirabel would also meet in South Africa as Novus attempted to get to a Material Uplink node. Mirabel assisted him in rescuing his downed Apache helicopters, thanking her and heading to the Novus main base in the Middle East, where he would meet The Founder. After pointing out that humanity didn't have anywhere else to go, the Founder realized Mirabel was right, but it would not last, as right after the Hierarchy attacked, costing Novus their Home Portal and the Founder, as well as leaving Mirabel as Novus' new leader. Hierarchy Counterattack and Masari Return "I found a new hero who inspired me, General Peasant of the humans!" "For the last time, the name's ''Moore... and I suppose you're the... tooth fairy in all this?"'' - Prince Zessus and Moore, after regrouping with the Masari Following this, Moore worked with Mirabel to try and end the Hierarchy invasion, but was captured at some point in time, held in the Hierarchy prison camp in South America. He would eventually be rescued by the Masari Prince Zessus, who gave him the nickname "General Peasant", and helped the Masari escape, despite some reservations. He would later regroup what was left of humanity's military forces for the final assault on the Hierarchy's key to victory; the Purifier. Regrouping with Novus and gathering what was left of humanity's military, he arrived for the final push, giving the Masari a needed edge as he and Mirabel headed a joint Human/Novus force. Aftermath "Half my planet's been destroyed, and I say there's one more body left to bury!" - Moore, about not killing Kamal Re'x the Abductor With victory theirs and the Hierarchy leader Kamal R'ex defeated, Moore was more than willing to kill him, to avenge all the death that had happened on earth; however, the Masari queen, Queen Altea, said it was not an execution and instead imprisoned Kamal in his own mind, delivering what the Masari considered to be the greatest punishment to the wicked. It is unknown if Moore felt if this was sufficient punishment or not for the billions Kamal had murdered, or what he did after the invasion. Presumably, he worked to help humanity rebuild with the help of the Novus and the Masari. Trivia * Randal Moore's name came from Colonel Hal Moore in the Vietnam War film We Were Soldiers who was played by Mel Gibson. * Moore shares his voice actor with Orlok. Category:Characters category:Humans